Pong
General Information Animist (until 1120) Theravada (since 1120) |rank = Kingdom|capital = Mong Kawng (2258) (until 820) Katha (4524) (820-1050) |culture = Shan (Thai)|tech_group = Early Chinese (before 750) Chinese (since 750)|development = Start: 21 19 (Charlemagne) 21 (The Old Gods) 25 (Holy Roman Empire) 14 (Stamford Bridge) 16 (The Third Crusade & The Mongol Empire)|government = Tribe}} is a Animist Shan tribe located in the Kachin and Chindwin areas, Burma region, East Indies subcontinent, of the Asia continent; present at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Existing at the beginning of the starting year of 2, the tribe neighbors fellow Animist countries ( southeast), Mahayana countries ( south), Sanamahist countries ( west), Hindu countries ( northwest), Bon countries ( north) and uncolonized native land. The kingdom will be annexed by the Theravada monarchy at the start of the year 1050, and will never be present on the map for the rest of the timeline. The state religion will be changed from Animist to Theravada at the start of the year 1120. See also: Mong Yang, Wa, Pyu, Pagan, Manipur, Kham, Tibet, Assam, Han, Tang, Song, Nanzhao, Dali Decisions Chinese Technology Reform (until 750) * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Early Chinese ** Is not at war ** Has at least 200 Administrative Power ** Administrative Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Chinese ** Change Unit Type to Chinese Confederate the Shan States * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not ** Primary Culture is Shan ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Owns core province(s): Kale (580), Mong Yang (582), Hsenwi (583), Inwa (584), Mong Kawng (2258), Pagan (2371) and Thibaw (2259) ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Country is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Gain 20 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on provinces with Shan as its Primary Culture ** Can embrace Shan Ideas and Traditions Form Thailand * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Culture Group is Thai ** Does not have Laotian as the Primary Culture ** Administrative Technology at least 78 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Ayutthaya (600), Sukthothai (601), Chiang Mai (589), Ratchaburi (592), and Rayong (603) * Effect(s): ** Thailand gains a permanent claim on Area(s): Central Thailand, Northern Thailand and Central Tenasserim ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Can embrace Thai Ideas and Traditions Shan Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +50.0% Chance of New Heir ** +1 Max Promoted Cultures * Ambition: ** +15.0% Manpower Recovery Speed * Ideas: ** Fortified Cities: *** +15.0% Fort Defense ** Wet Rice Cultivation: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Sao Pha: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Control of the Gem Trade: *** +10.0% Domestic Trade Power ** Raiders: *** +1.00 Land Leader Shock *** +10.0% Looting Speed ** Shan Chronicles: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Expansionism: *** +25.0% National Manpower Modifier Category:Countries Category:Shan countries Category:Thai countries Category:Asian countries Category:Animist countries Category:Theravada countries Category:Chinese (Tech) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:East Indies countries Category:Early Chinese (tech) Category:Tribes Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War